


I Thought I Was Single

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Boys In Love, Drunken Confessions, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Bobby got drunk and confessed his love to Reggie. But Bobby doesn’t remember any of it.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	I Thought I Was Single

Reggie was Bobby’s best friend. Like, all four members of Sunset Curve were best friends. But they each had someone they went to first for everything. For Reggie, it was Alex. But for the rest of them, it was Reggie. And if Bobby was one hundred percent honest, he had fallen in love with the black haired bassist. He was adamant, to himself, that it was Reggie’s fault. It had been a slow process at first, one he tried to prevent but couldn’t. Then, after they all drank together one night, the other boy would always sit on the rhythm guitarist’s lap. Bobby didn’t remember most of that night, but by this point, after months of it happening, it was Bobby’s instinctual reaction to wrap an arm around Reggie’s waist to keep him from falling off. But he suddenly stopped doing it two days ago. And Bobby wasn’t sure how he screwed up.

_ Everyone was in the studio. Reggie was sitting in Bobby’s lap, playing with the guitarist’s fingers on the hand not wrapped around his waist. Bobby’s sister, Carrie, had just wandered in while Luke and Alex were wrestling in the corner and Julie and Willie were talking about class while they rolled their eyes fondly at their boyfriends. “So,” Carrie started, “Do you guys know anyone single?” _

_ Bobby hadn’t looked up at his sister before he answered, “Just me and Reggie. Why?” Suddenly, Reggie wasn’t playing with his fingers anymore. Bobby looked up to see everyone staring at him with wide eyes, Luke had frozen with Alex in a half-assed headlock. “What?” _

_ “It’s nothing.” Reggie muttered, moving from his lap to sit by Carrie, “What’s up?” _

_ Carrie glared at her brother before pulling Reggie outside. Bobby didn’t understand what happened as everyone made excuses to leave. Willie was dragging Alex out as the blonde opened his mouth with a face of thunder. _

Now, it’s been two days since Bobby had really spent any time with his best friend out of band practice, and it was driving him nuts. He knew Alex had been ready to say  something  to him that day, so as soon as band practice ended he approached the drummer, just as his sister’s friend Nick popped in, “You ready, Reg?”

“Yeah, let’s step outside.” Reggie and Luke followed him out.

“Alex, what is going on?”

“What do you mean?” The blonde snapped, “Everything is how you want it, right?”

“What? No! Why would I want things to be like this? I barely see Reggie anymore and when I do, he won’t look me in the eye. What did I do?”

Alex’s face softened from anger to mere annoyance, which Bobby took as a win. “You said that you guys were single.”

“Yeah?” Now Bobby was more confused.

“Bobby, Reggie had been sitting on your lap for almost six months. You guys kissed each other on the cheek literally every day. I know why Reggie did it, but why did you do it?” Alex gave him a look that told him he should really think before he answered.

But Bobby didn’t really need to think about it. “He started doing it. And it made me feel...well, it made me feel cared for. So I started doing it so that he could feel the same way.”

Alex sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, “Do you remember when it started?”

Bobby nodded, “It started the day after we got drunk together. Did I- what did I do that night?”

Alex blinked, “Wait, you don’t remember?” Bobby shook his head and Alex let out a sad laugh, “Oh, thank god. I thought you were just being an asshole.”

“Hey!”

“I will not apologize for that assumption. Not after the spectacle we all had to witness that night.” Alex had an amused smile and Bobby was afraid of the story he was about to hear. “Oh my god man, you really don’t remember? You sang some song and declared your love for him!” Bobby froze. Alex’s grin fell when he saw his friend, his face turning concerned as he reached out.

_ They were all a few beers in, but Bobby was already a few more in than the rest of them. Reggie had been talking to Carrie about some guy, or maybe it was Carrie’s friend Kayla, Bobby couldn’t pay attention. He was distracted by the jealousy burning in his chest. He knew he had no right to be jealous, he had never told Reggie how he felt, but he had hoped that one day Reggie would make a move instead. But the alcohol had different plans. Bobby ended up singing a song he had written about Reggie, gripping the bassist’s hand. Everyone was staring at them as Bobby spoke, “Reg, I’m in love with you. Have been for- well, forever. You deserve more than I could ever give you, but please. Give me a chance.” _

Bobby realized how badly he screwed up. Alex was rubbing his back, trying to ground him as Bobby’s hands started to shake. “I need to fix this.” Bobby said quickly, “How- how do I fix this?”

Alex opened his mouth, then closed it, a sad expression on his face, “I’m honestly not sure if you can. You need to talk to Reggie.”

“You’re right. You are absolutely right.” Bobby hopped up, marching out the door with Alex hot on his trail, only to stop directly on the other side. Reggie was kissing Nick, but not like he kissed Bobby. It wasn’t just a kiss on the cheek or forehead. Bobby felt like his heart broke. But he knew this was his fault, so he plastered on a fake smile. Luke winced slightly at how fake it was. “I’m happy for you guys.” Bobby ran into the house before anyone could respond.

When Bobby ran away, Reggie immediately pulled back. “Sorry, Nick, I-“

“No, it’s okay. I’ll get out of here. Good luck.” Nick walked down the driveway quickly, sending Carrie a text that her plan was not a good one.

_ The night Carrie pulled Reggie outside, she held him at first as he fought the tears in his eyes. “I thought he wanted to be with me.” He muttered quietly. _

_ “Oh, sweetie, he does. You know my brother is an absolute idiot. I actually came out here for a reason, and it may help you with this.” _

Carrie was already in Bobby’s room when he got there, collapsing in his bed next to where she perched on the edge. “I’m an idiot.” He mumbled into the blanket covered mattress.

Carrie just rubbed his back, giving a soft hum. He turned his head up to look at her, she shrugged, “I’m not gonna argue with facts, okay?” Bobby sighed and let her continue, “Reggie was hurt when you said you were single.”

“I know that already. I went to clear it up, but he was kissing Nick. So I guess I missed my chance.” Bobby buried his face back into his bed.

Carrie sighed, “That wasn’t what you think. Nick asked me if I knew anyone that would be willing to give him his first kiss. He has a crush on that guy Dylan, you know the drummer in music class? But he didn’t feel experienced enough to pursue it. He wanted to get his first kiss out of the way first. I’m sorry. That was why I asked if you guys knew anyone single.”

Bobby sat upright, “So, it’s not that Reggie moved on?”

“You think I could move on?” Bobby jerked toward the door where the bassist stood. Carrie excused herself, squeezing Reggie’s shoulder on the way out. “Bobby, what happened?”

“I- I drank too much that night. I didn’t remember telling you I love you. I just thought you were being more affectionate because you needed the extra love since Luke and Alex weren’t hugging or cuddling as much since they started dating Julie and Willie. I didn’t know it was because we apparently decided to get together. I was just happy to have what I did. I do love you. I tried not to, I really did. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Bobby couldn’t stop himself now. He wanted to clear everything up. “Have you met yourself? I don’t understand how anyone could meet you and not fall in love with you. I don’t think it’s physically possible.”

Reggie had a small smile on his face, having perched in Carrie’s seat on the edge of the bed. He leaned forward slowly when Bobby finally stopped talking, pressing their lips together in a kiss that lit Bobby’s soul on fire. “I love you.” Reggie whispered when he pulled back. “I’m sorry I didn’t mention it in a way that you would understand these last few months.”

“Let me take you out tonight.” Bobby answered, “On a real date. Public, hand holding, kissing after dinner, the whole deal.”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has ships or concepts they would like to see me do, please let me know.


End file.
